


De  descubrimientos y distancias

by Purplemagicmermaid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplemagicmermaid/pseuds/Purplemagicmermaid
Summary: Chat Noir, Adrien, estaba enamorado de quien ella no era, de esa chica que compartía los valores heroicos con la mayoría de superheroes. No de ella, la real, de carne y hueso. Y ella, se había enamorado de su yo falso, de ese que odiaba, que intentaba dejar a un lado cada vez que se transformaba. De cuando Marinette se da cuenta que los amores platónicos no son lo que parecen.





	De  descubrimientos y distancias

Fue un error.

 

Fue un minúsculo error, una equivocación. Ella, la que pregonaba a los cuatro vientos que sus identidades nunca debían ser conocidas, que ellos, por sobre todas las personas debían protegerse, a sus familias. Eran el principal blanco de los ataques de Hawk Moth, el poder que poseían era su principal objetivo y que el universo les salvará si por un minúsculo error caía en sus manos.

 

Volvía de un ataque, y la misma rutina empleada en otras ocasiones era ejecutada. Entraba por la puerta del baño, quitaba su transformación y corría hacia su salón de clase adjudicando su ausencia a ser una víctima del Akuma. Pero se equivocó, entró al baño de los chicos y por un momento deseó no haberlo hecho.

 

Porque después de su transformación, escucho un ruido sordo que le hizo esconderse tras la puerta, observando por la rejilla de la misma, rompió sin querer el voto que había hecho, la promesa que había jurado. Delante de sus ojos estaba Chat Noir perdiendo su transformación, y aunque sus neuronas intentaron hacerle reaccionar para apartar la mirada, fue muy tarde, muy lento.

 

Pues la luz verde mágica quitaba su traje de cuero y dejaba a la luz a la última persona que se imaginó estaría detrás del gato bufón y juguetón.

 

"¡No te olvides de mi queso, Adrien!" Un pequeño gato negro ya conocido por Marinette volaba alrededor del rubio, mientras esté colocaba una expresión de hastío que nunca había visto en el modelo. Plagg. 

 

"Plagg, juro por todos los dioses que eres insaciable." sacando un pedazo de Queso, Cambembert, deducía Marinette por el olor, se lo daba a su pequeño negro amigo, abriendo su camisa para invitarle a entrar. Y sin detenerse, salió del baño de caballeros. 

 

Sin darse cuenta, Marinette había terminado  sentada en el suelo, el shock aún presente en su persona. 

 

Adrien es Chat Noir. 

 

Chat Noir es Adrien. 

 

"Marinette, ¿Te encuentras bien?" Tikki entendía la impresión de su elegida, esta era una de las peores formas para saber las identidades de otros. Ella prefería cuando tenían cierto grado de madurez, cuando las hormonas de la adolescencia habían mermado, cuando los años de lucha habían creado un lazo irrompible entre Chat Noir y Ladybug. Y a pesar que Marinette tenía diecisiete años, no podía evitar querer esperar más para que ese momento ocurriera. 

 

"Tikki, Chat Noir es Adrien." Intentaba formar esquemas en su cabeza, unir a las dos personas en su mente, intentar de alguna manera relacionar al perfecto modelo, al amable caballero, al excelente amigo y cariñosa persona con el payaso, el juguetón, el inmaduro Chat Noir. "¿Cómo? No se parecen en nada Tikki. ¡Es como si fueran dos personas diferentes!" 

 

"Recuerda que la máscara da confianza de realizar o hacer cosas que en tu vida cotidiana no harías normalmente." Ella lo sabía de primera mano, su torpeza y timidez se  eliminaban al momento de su transformación, y se convertía en esta mujer poderosa, segura de sí misma. 

 

A su mente, vino la realización de un detalle que había obviado. Si ella estaba enamorada de Adrien, y Adrien era Chat Noir... ¿Ella también estaba enamorada de Chat Noir? Y si... Chat Noir recitaba como loro cada vez que podía que estaba enamorado de mí eso quiere decir... ¿Adrien está enamorado de mí? 

 

No. No de mí, de Ladybug. 

 

"Oh por Dios..."

* * *

 

"Marinette, no puedes seguir así." Tikki estaba preocupada. Marinette había decidido retirarse de la escuela como una inferi, dijo Necesito pensar, Tikki. Es demasiado... Para mí. Necesito asimilar todo esto. Ella se encontraba boca abajo, de cara a la almohada, murmurando cosas inentendibles para la pequeña Kwami. La próxima vez le sugeriría a Fu que sus portadores fueran un poco mayores, no es que se quejara de Marinette, la amaba, ella ha sido una de sus mejores portadoras, amable, cariñosa y valerosa. Pero verla en ese estado... ¡Es solo una niña por Dios! 

 

"Es que... ¡Adrien es Chat Noir Tikki! ¡Y Chat Noir es Adrien! Son una persona, ambos. Y no sé qué pensar, ni que sentir... Chat Noir es mi mejor amigo, pero no me producía sentimientos románticos, y ahora que sé que Adrien es él, ¿Debería sentirlos? Y no sólo eso, estamos hablando de que el padre de Adrien es nuestro principal sospechoso de ser Hawk Moth, estamos hablando de que Gabriel Agreste, el famoso diseñador y padre de Adrien tiene en su poder no sólo uno, ¡dos! Miraculous, y a su vez tiene bajo sus narices el de Chat Noir..."

 

"Marinette..."

 

"... Y eso significa que Adrien no es lo que aparenta, eso quiere decir que he estado enamorada de una máscara, recuerdo que Chat Noir dijo" Marinette sentándose en su cama, poniendo una pose similar a la del gato, y vaciando más ronca su voz le imitó. "Es con esta máscara donde soy yo mismo..."

 

"¡Mari!"

 

"¡Perdon! Es que... Todo es tan confuso." Tikki abrazó a Marinette intentándolo conferir toda la confianza que necesitaba. Sabía que era imposible, pero lo intentaría. 

 

"Tranquila Marinette, es normal. El descubrimiento de sus identidades suele darse en otras circunstancias, pero... Agradezco que tu hayas sido la primera. No quiero imaginar los consejos que le daría Plagg a Adrien de ser él el primero." Tikki negó resignada. Tampoco podía desacreditar del todo a Plagg, él había visto la verdadera identidad de Marinette antes, y no había soltado ninguna palabra. "Deberías dormir, dejar a tu mente descansar, ya es tarde. Y no puedes hacer nada hasta que tengas a Adrien frente a ti y sepas lo que sientes, recuerda, no son dos personas direrentes, tanto Adrien como Chat Noir forman uno solo."

 

La ojiazul asintió, no hacia nada martirizandose en ese momento. Lo que había pasado había pasado, y no le quedaba nada más que aceptar las consecuencias. 

* * *

 

El día siguiente en la escuela, y en lo que en su momento había sentido como suerte divina, ahora lo sentía como una desgracia, y  esperaba por ella. Compartía casi en su totalidad todas las clases con Adrien, y las únicas en las que no lo hacía eran las electivas, pues él había tomado Física avanzada y Programación, y ella Historia del Arte y Dibujo Avanzado. 

 

Nino, Alya y el Rubio esperaban fuera de la escuela por ella. Y Marinette no tuvo remedio que respirar hondo y enfrentarse con la realidad. Eres fuerte, eres valiente. ¡Es solo Adrien! No, eso no ayuda. ¡Es solo Chat Noir! Esto no es nada a comparación de otras cosas. Un pequeño susurro de apoyo proviniente de su bolso le hizo sonreír.  

 

"¡Hola Chicos!" 

 

"¡Marinette! Nos tenías muy preocupados, si no fuera porque tu mamá nos aviso." Marinette se rascó su cabeza, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. "¡No nos vuelvas a hacer eso!" 

 

"Alya estuvo a punto de irte a buscar a todos los hospitales de París." Nino dijo riendo, Alya realmente se preocupaba demasiado por Marinette. Adrian observaba con una sonrisa a la  chica, y cuando Marinette posó su vista en él, y su corazón no dio ningún latido sobresaltado se asustó. Negando con su cabeza regresó su atención a Alya. 

 

"¡Lo siento Alya! Pero no me sentía muy bien... ¡Prometo avisarte! ¡Y recompensarte!" Marinette abrazó a su amiga, le llegaba a lo profundo de su corazón su nivel de preocupación. 

 

"Está bien chica, te perdono." Alya pinchó una de las mejillas de Marinette. Y por un segundo, esta de verdad deseaba decirle toda la verdad a su mejor amiga, decirle todo lo que tenía atorado en su pecho. Pero no podía. Un gran poder lleva una gran responsabilidad, y esto, no era algo para irlo contando como rumor en pijamada. 

 

El sonido de la campana les distrajo, y con una corta despedida de los otros dos chicos, Marinette fue dejada con el Rubio. Ambos se dirigían a su clase de Matemáticas, y el silencio  inundaba el camino. 

 

"¿Marinette estas segura que te encuentras bien?" Adrien posó su mano en el hombro de Marinette, y a diferencia de otras ocasiones, se asustó, al parecer, su confusión era más de la que esperaba. Él dejó pasar la ausencia de esta reacción. Le preocupaba más que Marinette no intentará crear conversación con él. ¿A caso le habría enojado algo?

 

"Si, solo estoy un poco cansada." Y confundida, y al borde de un colapso mental, pero eso no tenía porque saberlo el Rubio. No puedo ir y decirle ¡hey! Sé que eres Chat Noir, y ahora no sé qué pensar pues tenía un enamoramiento con un alter ego civil y ¡Por cierto! Soy Ladybug. Adrien solo se limitó a asentir. "No te preocupes."

 

"Si te sientes mal, deberías ir a la enfermería." Adrien empezó a remover entre sus cosas, cosa que extrañó a Marinette. Sacando algunos papeles, se los extendió a la chica. "Tome apuntes para ti de las últimas dos clases que compartimos."

 

"Oh... Gracias, de verdad. No debiste haberte molestado." 

 

"¡Nada de eso! Eres mi amiga, ¿tú harías lo mismo por mi no?" Marinette asintió levemente, y esbozó una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos. 

 

Y fue junto a Adrien, en medio de funciones y gráficos, que Marinette llegó a la más dolorosa conclusión. Chat Noir, Adrien, estaba enamorado de quien ella no era, de Ladybug, de esa chica que compartía los valores heroicos con la mayoría de superheroes. No de Marinette, la real, de carne y hueso. Y ella, de igual forma, se había enamorado de su yo falso, de ese que odiaba, que intentaba dejar a un lado cada vez que se transformaba. 

 

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿No era su amor por Adrien un amor platónico e irreal? Porque le estaba sucedido justo lo que habían conversado las chicas en una reunión, Rose se lo advirtió, Cuando tienes un amor platónico, y le conoces realmente, ese amor suele irse, porque lo tienes idealizado en tu mente. Cuando ya es una persona de carne y hueso... Es diferente. Puedes ver quien realmente es. 

 

Y toda su adolescencia había idealizado a Adrien como un perfecto caballero... Y Chat Noir distaba de ser ese perfecto caballero. 

 

Y ella distaba de ser esa fuerte y valiente heroina de la que estaba enamorado.

 

Dolía, porque el chico del que había estado enamorada no le amaba a ella, que lo había intentado de distintas maneras, a ella que se sentaba todos los días a su lado, que ofrecía su apoyo incondicional. Se había enamorado de Ladybug, de ese espejismo. A su vez, entendía que si Chat Noir se enterara de quien era en realidad se sentiría igual de dolido.

Tenía que alejarse de él. Si su corazón se sentía así de roto, no quería ni imaginar como se rompería el de Chat al enterarse que quien siempre le rechazo, está enamorada de quien no era en realidad. Y tenía que salvaguarda a París por sobre todas las cosas. 

 


End file.
